Meeting Halfway
by musicstar5
Summary: After Duncan says something to get Noah eliminated, he has to explain to a certain redhead that it's not true... or is it? Izzy/Noah, oneshot.


**A/N- Ello (: I came up with this idea when I was reading the TDWT archives. So, hopefully you like it (:**

**Just so you know, I made up the challenge. I don't know the challenge, since the London episode has not premiered yet. SO please, no flames for the lameness of the challenge idea. Also, I have no idea if Izzy was eliminated in Greece, so yupp (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. If I did, Noah and Izzy would be a couple.**

Noah walked through the streets of Greece, looking for a plane back to Canada. He found one back in London, but he had no money with him, and he couldn't sneak on the plane with a random person. He had tried, but was caught. He had got to Greece by sneaking into the back of an old man's car, and getting out when he went to get gas.

Noah was eliminated in London, the same episode Duncan came back in. Duncan was the cause of his elimination.

_*FLASHBACK*_

Noah and his team attempted to find the last piece of the puzzle. The final clue led them to the Big Ben. Team Amazon was already looking there. Not wanting to lose, Team Chris is really really really really hot took off.

Noah had found the final piece at the same time Duncan had. Duncan, who did not want to be voted out, tried to come up with an idea to stop Noah from getting the piece first. He finally came up with an idea.

"Noah, can I ask you something? You know, man to… boy?" Duncan joked.

"I do not have time for your foolishness," Noah replied, and took the piece.

"So, Noah, I guess I'll yell that… Noah likes Izzy!" Duncan said, yelling the last part of the sentence. Noah froze up. He didn't want to see Owen's reaction to the lie. Or was it? Truthfully, he wasn't sure of he liked Izzy like that or not.

Team Amazon ended up winning the challenge, after Duncan took off with the piece. Noah was eliminated that day. He still remembered the whole elimination ceremony.

"If you do not get these airline peanuts, you will be eliminated, and parachuted out of this plane," Chris started. Everyone on the team glared at Noah, except for Owen and Izzy.

"Team I am really, really, crazy hot, the peanuts go to… Izzy, Owen, Alejandro, and…" Chris switched glances between Tyler and Noah, attempting to create suspense. The two looked nervous.

"Tyler!" Chris finally said, and threw the last bag to Tyler. Noah, not that shocked he was being eliminated, stood up. He looked back at his former team: Alejandro, who smiled at the fact that Noah was being eliminated, Owen, who looked at Noah in sympathy, Tyler, who was happy he got the last bag, and Izzy, who also looked at Noah in sympathy.

"Noah, you have five seconds to strap on this parachute, and hope it pops out in time," Chris said. Noah put on the parachute, and looked at his team one last time. He was pushed by Chef, screaming for his dear life. His parachute ended up getting tangled in the lines, and Noah painfully landed on an empty sidewalk.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Noah shook out the memory out of his head, and continued to walk around in Greece. All he wanted to do was go back home, and forget that the show happened. He wanted to pick up one of his book, and read for the night. He wanted to pick up a video game controller, and play a game. But he knew none of that would happen until he could find a plane to take him home.

Noah looked at the people on the streets of Greece. He saw some guy with a big beard, a women carrying a baby, a redhead in a tree, three kids jump roping… wait, a redhead in a tree? Noah glanced towards the tree again.

In the tree was no one other than Izzy.

Izzy was perched in a tree, looking at the animals. She had a bird on her knee, and a squirrel on her head. Noah knew he had to go up to her, and explain everything. The only question was… could he? For the first time in his life, the smartass felt nervous, and afraid to speak. He shook off the unfamiliar feeling, and went to the tree.

"Izzy?" Noah said. Izzy looked down from the tree, and saw the egghead looking up.

"Noah!" Izzy said in happiness. She shooed the animals off of her, jumped out of the tree, and hugged Noah. "It's so great to see you! Since they eliminated me here, I haven't talked to anyone but those animals up there! It's so great to see someone I know!" Izzy rambled.

"You were eliminated?" Noah asked.

"Yup! Turns out, Alejandro was playing me, and I stupidly fell for it. He also broke me and Owen up. It's a shame, because now I feel empty, you know? It's all…" Izzy paused. Noah noticed that Izzy's eyes were watering, and her lower lip was quivering. Noah didn't know what to do, so he hugged Izzy. She burst into tears, soaking up Noah's shirt. About five minutes later, she stopped crying.

"Thanks Noah. Sorry you had to see that," Izzy said.

"Yeah, no problem. So, you want to go find an airport so we can go back home?" Noah asked.

"Not yet. You know, I've always wanted to tour Greece, ever since I was little. My grandma is from Greece! She inspired me to come here," Izzy said.

"How many grandmothers do you have?" Noah asked.

"A lot! Last time I counted, I had 26," Izzy said proudly

. "That explains everything," Noah muttered to himself. Izzy grabbed Noah's hand, and started to tug.

"Where are we going?" Noah asked.

"I wanna see Greece! I want to see the mountains, and the islands, and as much as we can!" Izzy cheered. Noah rolled his eyes, and allowed the energetic redhead pull him to wherever she wanted to go.

The two had been sightseeing for thirty minutes when they saw Mount Olympus.

"Noah, look! Mountains! I wonder if they'll ever carve anything into them," Izzy wondered.

"Izzy, that's really unlikely," Noah said.

"I can dream!" Izzy said back, and looked at the mountains.

"You know, they should carve the word Olympus into the mountains. It's what the mountain is called, so they should carve that into the mountains," Izzy said after a couple minutes.

"That is why they have billboards Izzy," Noah replied. Izzy shrugged.

"Well, let's go see something else!" Izzy said. She started to tug Noah to another place.

The two had been walking for almost an hour, when they ended up in the middle of a forest.

"Izzy, do you know where we're at?" Noah asked.

"Not exactly. But that makes everything fun!" Izzy said. Noah slapped his forehead.

"Well, this isn't exactly the place I want to be with you," Noah said.

"You want to be somewhere with me?" Izzy asked. Noah shrugged.

"As weird as this sounds, I've had fun today. Well, all the way up to here," Noah admitted. Izzy smirked at him.

"Well then, I guess it is true," She said.

"What is?" Noah asked.

"What Duncan said. About you liking me," Izzy reminded Noah. He paused.

"You know, I really don't know," Noah said.

"Noah doesn't know something? Noah, mister smartass, doesn't know something? Did the mountains fall too?" Izzy joked.

"You're right, mister smartass doesn't know something for once. Now, let's try getting out of here. I want to go home," Noah said. He started to walk around, and Izzy followed behind.

"You know Noah? I think this season softened you up a bit. You're not a Total smartass anymore, and you're being more… friendly and helpful," Izzy said.

"Name one time," Noah said.

"When you told Owen to lean forward in Yukon, to help us win the challenge," Izzy said. Noah stopped.

"That was just pure knowledge," Noah replied.

"Mmhm, and how about when you participated to dance in the Alps?" Izzy questioned.

"It was for the team," Noah replied.

"Dammit," Izzy muttered.

"See? I haven't softened," Noah said.

"Yes you have! If you haven't softened up a little bit, you wouldn't have agreed to take me sightseeing!" Izzy snapped.

"Well, uh-"

"Point one for me!" Izzy cheered.

"Dammit," Noah now muttered. Izzy stuck out her tongue.

"Well, Noah, anywhere else you want to take me today?" Izzy asked.

"To the airport," Noah muttered.

"I mean, sightseeing spots in Greece?" Izzy asked, being specific.

"Hmm… nope," Noah replied.

"And until you have an idea of getting to an airport, you're going to stay in these woods?" Izzy asked.

"Yup," Noah replied. The two walked in silence for a while, until Izzy stopped walking.

"You want to stop and rest for a while?" Noah asked.

"Not until I get a yes-or-no answer!" Izzy replied.

"To what exactly?" Noah asked.

"If Duncan was right!" Izzy said. Noah sighed.

"The reason Duncan said it was to make us lose. He knew that I'd freeze up like that, so he could take the final piece and win," Noah explained.

"So, you don't like me like that?" Izzy asked.

"Um, well, I… I kinda, um, maybe, uh-" Izzy's hand covered Noah's mouth.

"Just say yes or no, once I release my hand," Izzy instructed, and let her hand hang down.

"Can I answer that in a non yes-or-no way?" Noah asked.

"Um, then how? The only way for me to-" Noah's hand now covered Izzy's rambling mouth. He released his hand, and then kissed her.

Izzy was taken by surprise. She hadn't kissed anyone but Owen before, and her best friend was kissing her. Noah let the kiss end after she finished her thought.

"Well, does that answer your question?" Noah asked.

"Well, uh, kinda, um, maybe…" Izzy stammered. Noah smirked at the speechless redhead.

"You want to start walking again?" Noah asked.

"Um, sure," Izzy replied.

"Well, not until you answer my question too," Noah said.

"Which is?" Izzy asked.

"Do you like me that way too?" Noah asked. Izzy paused. Izzy, who had never been speechless in her life, was speechless for the second time in less than five minutes.

She wasn't sure if she liked the egghead in that way. He had been nice to her, and he was cute. But the two were best friends, and she didn't want to let that go. But, she had let go her relationship with Owen. But that was Alejandro's fault. But, she wanted changed. Izzy finally smiled.

"Can I answer that in a non yes-or-no way?" Izzy asked, mimicking Noah. Noah smiled.

"If you want to," Noah replied. Izzy smiled at the egghead, and kissed him.

Outside the forest, a huge Total Drama fan was walking around. She saw the shadows of Izzy and Noah, who were kissing. She silently squealed, pulled out a camera phone, and took the picture. Then, the superfan sent it to one of the first contacts on the phone.

_At the Aftermath Studio…_

Geoff was reading his lines for the next show, when the aftermath phone started to go off. Geoff picked it up, and saw two very familiar shadows, which looked like they were kissing. Bridgette appeared right behind him, and saw the picture. She gasped.

"Is that…?" Bridgette asked.

"I think so babe," Geoff replied.

"But…" Bridgette said.

"This is going to be a very interesting aftermath segment," Geoff said.

**A/N- It's done :D Bleh, this is the worst oneshot I have written, like ever _ But, I wanna write some Nizzy, and this idea won't get out of my head until I write it. You know what would've made this better?**

**I can't tell you, because that's is my next oneshot, after I finish writing 'My Hero' (details on my profile) and the seventh chapter of 'Let's Play a Little Game.'**

**Read and review! (BTW, As I am writing this, It is midnight :D And yet, it is published in the daytime :D)**

**~Musicstar5**


End file.
